


Just couldn't wait

by MissQuestions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanvers - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, sanvers smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQuestions/pseuds/MissQuestions
Summary: Alex woke up first and wanted to have a little fun but something doesn't go as planned.





	Just couldn't wait

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this quick smut. Just smut, no plot. Kudos and comments are appreciated!

The sun was starting to rise and a glimpse of light reached Alex's eyes. Last night, she was so busy with Maggie that she forgot to close the blinds. Alex is one of those people that once they are awake, they can't go back to sleep. When she opened her eyes, she saw her whole world laying next to her and that world has a name, Maggie Sawyer. The night before had been fun but Alex needed more. She wanted more. Maggie was still deep in her sleep. When she looked at her night stand to know what time it was, she noticed she had woken up twenty minutes earlier than they're supposed to. And then an idea popped into her mind. She didn't want to wake Maggie up cause after last night, she definitely needed and deserved to rest so she decided to hit the shower. At least in the bathroom, there was no chance of waking up Maggie nor of getting her mad that Alex started without her.

Alex slowly slides of the bed, closes the blinds and goes into the bathroom. She didn't have to undress cause Maggie took care of that. She looked at herself naked in the mirror and thought 'How can a girl change the way I see myself?'. A question she would never get the answer to. She goes into her bathtub and turns on the shower head. Water is now running all over her body. She moves her hands up and down her stomach. She then lower them to her inner things until she finally touches her lower lips. Just the simple touch makes her shiver. She starts to cup her pussy and grab her, gaining friction between her hand and her lips causing her to start moaning. The moans got louder when she started running circles around her clit. She decided to sit on the bathtub to finish the job. She opened her legs and continued the motion causing her back to arch. She decided to take it up a notch and put two fingers at once in her. She screamed but she didn’t care. The pleasure was too much for her to handle. She was so close to the edge. Her deliverance was seconds away when she feel two hands closing her legs which made her frown. She opened her eyes and saw a very confused Maggie standing there.

“Oh my God Maggie, I'm so sorry! You weren't awake and I just felt like I needed a little more but you were asleep and...” Maggie stopped her with a deep kiss.

“Your lack of self-restraint is adorable baby. I'm not mad at you but you know you were a very bad girl, right? You know what I do with bad girls, don't you?” Alex nods knowing exactly what was going to happen.

“You punish them. Are you gonna punish me now, detective Sawyer?” She asked in a playful ton.

“Of course I'm gonna punish you, agent Danvers. Now get up. I need some space to work with.” Alex got up, Maggie got into the bath tub and sat where Alex was. Alex was confused but she easily caught on. Maggie pulled her closer by her thighs and sat her on her face. Maggie knew Alex loved that position because she liked feeling in control of things. Once she found a way to balance her weight so she wouldn't smash Maggie, she started to feel light kisses from her lover's mouth in her lower lips. Maggie then took out her tongue and licked her clean.

“You taste so good baby. I could eat you all day long.” Maggie knew that dirty talk was Alex's kryptonite and she would take advantage of that every chance she'd get.

Alex started to moan again when Maggie's tongue started playing with her clit and when Maggie pushed two fingers into her with no warning, she screamed Maggie's name so loud she was sure the neighbours heard her.

“Maggie... I'm-I'm gonna come...” As Alex said these words, Maggie started to feel her walls pulsing around her fingers. She knew Alex was very close to the edge and a third finger pushed her over it. Her toes began curling and she threw her head back in a move of pleasure.

“Oh wow Maggie. I'd love for you to punish me everyday.” Alex said after she recovered from her first orgasm of the day.

“Oh, you think that was your punishment!? That was just me finishing your bad work! Now it's my turn.” She took her hand and grabbed something Alex has been afraid to try on herself. “Do you think you're ready to handle my strap on? Cause she's going in there!”

“For you? Always.”

“Bend over.” Maggie ordered and Alex obeyed.

Alex put her arms on the side of the tub and as she heard the straps of the strap on getting tighter against Maggie's legs, she thought she was going to pass out. The thought of her lover in a strap on made her wet only thinking of it. When Alex felt the tip of it touch her skin she quivered.

“Are you sure I can do this?” Maggie asked out of concern.

“I want to feel that cock, your cock inside of me okay?”

Just as Alex had obeyed her before, she took her wish and made it come true. Alex moaned with the sensation of the dildo inside her.

“Oh God, that's so good. Give me more, daddy.”

“Daddy? You really desire me don't you?”

All Alex could do right now was nod. Maggie took that as a confirmation and started to thrust her cock into Alex. With every thrust, Alex moaned louder and louder as she became much wetter. For Alex, the cock wasn't enough to come and Maggie knew that. So she started running her fingers up and down her body and running circles on her clit. In less than ten seconds, Alex had her second orgasm of the day. Maggie helped her ride it out and when she took the cock out of her, she wiped it clean with her tongue.

“Best way to start the day!” She said once she recovered from it. “Now it's your turn.”

“I'd love to Danvers but look at the time. We're already late for work. And I can contain my desire to come... unlike you.” She said giggling.

“You'll always nag me about this, won't you?” Alex said leaning in for a kiss.

“Probably.” Maggie said before sealing the kiss and pulling her lover closer.


End file.
